Robin High
by Silver Vampyre Pe3We3
Summary: Deep in the lands of {insert word here} lived three powers, rivaling each other, lusting for each other constantly. A darkness falls upon the walls of Robin High and one of the powers is tainted to evil. To what lengths will Shadow and Silver go to get he
1. Default Chapter

Pe3We3 - Yo dudes n dudettes, here's a final fantasy fic that we hope you like  
  
Black Wolf Meleny - Yeah yeah I'm here to, so what? Well I'm helping my bro with this, hope it's good.  
  
Pe3We3 - It will be don't worry we've got the combined skills of three final fantasy masters here  
  
Black Wolf Meleny - ME?! We gotta get Vamp in on this, then it would RULE ALL! MUWHAHHAHHAHHAHHAA :: cough :: oh I'm ok. ANYWAYS We don't own Final Fantasy at all NO SUE! I'll be going by the name Silver and he's going by the name Shadow! Vampyre Neko is here to, going by the name Sabriel, just not typing at the moment. Anyways there will be some pairing within but you will find out who when you read,  
  
Pe3We3 - Well get ready for a story to show you a different view off Final Fantasy and here we go  
  
Vampyre Neko: Quit it with the niceties and lets get on with this. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One- Lovesick Boys  
  
A group of six kids sat outside in front of a high school with 'Robin High' In bold brown letters against the red bricks of the school. The group consisted of Cloud, Squall, Paine, Zidane, Shadow, a kid, with black hair and red tips, black shirt with red stripes down either side, black jeans, with black trainers, he also had a tattoo of his favourite creature, a dragon climbing up his back, as though it was digging it's claws into him. Then last but not least there was Silver, a girl with black hair with silver pieces here and there, she wore blue baggy lose hip jeans, with a black shirt that goes just past her hips.  
  
"Hey shadow, what are you doin' after school, you wanna come round mine," Silver asked kindly,  
  
"Yeah" Shadow replied with no time to wait, (secretly shadow really had a big crush on her sister Sabriel, which no-one knew about... or so he thought)  
  
Sabriel was pale, dark haired, dark lipped and nailed. She had menacing red eyes and a tattoo of 666 on her arm. Everything about her was dark, even her past, everything apart from her personality towards her younger sister, that was great, she cared about Silver before herself. She is only one year younger than the others, there's only her and her sister left of their kind as their home planet was blown up after there only brother owed a debt to bounty hunters but could not pay it off. His way of solving it was running to his parents, so he gave the name of his parents, they went to the Elladan's (their brother) home planet Astarael, but as they couldn't pay them off, the bounty hunters blew it up, leaving none behind. Luckily, Elladan had told Sabriel of these bounty hunters and his problem and had urged them to leave. Sabriel had packed their things, grabbed Silver and left as quickly as they could.  
  
She didn't bother with her parents, her drunken father and whore of a mother never deserved life, they kept it no secret that the two girls were accidents.  
  
(back at school)  
  
The school bell rang, "Ah well, looks like time to go in," Cloud said but as they turned round to walk through the double doors, Paine and Squall spotted something flash past them. They spun round, and there in front of them was a giant Behemoth, Shadow turned round and sighed, rolling his eyes at the gaping teens "let me handle this, transformation stage one"  
  
His eyes lit up blood red as did his hair whilst it turned spiky , his muscles doubled in size, his speed quickened, then he ran at the creature, and with one swipe of his arm blades, cut through the waxy skin of the Behemoth.  
  
But the Behemoth was still the same until after a couple of seconds, its head started sliding to the left, its body to the right, and as they hit the floor, its legs just collapsed into a heap, Shadow stood there as his powers died down, gloating in the victory.  
  
"Whoa, Shadow, your powers are wicked, can you teach me how to do that?" Squall asked in amazement.  
  
"Nope, sorry dude, I can't teach anyone, its just my power, and mine alone." Shadow replied, chuckling as he walked away as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Hurry up, or you'll be late for class, an u no what teach'll do if your late" Shadow said as all the others had there mouths hung as they where still in shock from what they had seen.  
  
As they walked in, Shadow's eyes trailed over to the left corner of the room. The room seemed to darken here, the blackness emanating from the dark rose that sat there, Sabriel.  
  
Sabriel stiffened as she felt eyes on her. She lifted her lids slowly to fix a glare on Shadow. 'That,' she thought, 'is the third time I've caught him gawking at me this week.'  
  
She moved her pale hand from her lap and rose her middle finger, directing the gesture at Shadow. He growled in frustration having once again failed to impress her. He went to his seat and smiled to himself as she turned up her walkman, he could faintly hear 'Solitude' by 'Moi de Moix'.  
  
Sabriel shifted uncomfortably under his gaze but did not allow anyone to notice. He had ticked her off again. He was powerful, but he knew it, he could never resist a chance to show off. Secondly, he refused to pass on the technique to his comrade Squall, Squall would remember that, he was sometimes known to take a bitter revenge. She left the thoughts of that lovesick fool and briefly mulled over why no one thought it was strange to have a behemoth appear out of nowhere in their school... what a bunch of idiots.  
  
She turned down the volume as the teacher entered the room, carrying with her, what looked like, a cane. But, in truth, it was a sword within a sheath and the teacher was often known to beat students with it.  
  
Sabriel was not intimidated or impressed, she found it amusing, how the teacher clung to it, how she wouldn't go any where without it. It was a fact, Miss Osaji was a sadist.  
  
Sabriel switched her walkman off completely.  
  
As much as she found the teacher pathetic, she wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of those blows. She sat up straight and stared at the front with a bored expression on her features, nodding occasionally when the teacher looked as though she was after some signs of life.  
  
The bell rang but no one dare moved until they were properly dismissed. Miss Osaji scanned the classroom, her glare dripping venom, she narrowed her eyes when she came across Shadow. He stared back determinedly, eager to use this as a chance to impress Sabriel.  
  
Miss Osaji then fixed her glare on Sabriel, she studied the girl making mental notes. She feared Sabriel as all others did, except her sister and that baka Shadow, his feelings for her were painfully obvious.  
  
Osaji would long to rip our Sabriel's witch-y hair and rip off her nails, but she wouldn't touch her in fear of losing a limb. It was no secret that Sabriel had in her the power of the neko-oni. Just one spice of anger could unleash the feral attack of a beast cat.  
  
Only a fool wouldn't fear that. And that fool be Shadow. He had some protection, however, he had closely befriended Silver, Sabriel's beloved baby sister, Sabriel wouldn't lay a paw on Shadow if Silver said no.  
  
When the class was dismissed Sabriel came out to see her baby sister Silver waiting for her in the hall. "What are you listening to?" Sabriel asked Silver.  
  
"Ozzy" She said back, looking around, almost searchingly.  
  
Sabriel nodded in approval and looked around in the directions Silver was staring in. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Umm... nothing, it's not important." Silver answered, waving her hands dismissively.  
  
Sabriel shook her head at her sister's antics. Sabriel glared as Shadow emerged and pulled Silver into a friendly embrace. He looked at Silver questioningly as her body froze, staring down the corridor.  
  
Sabriel turned to see Tidus drooling over the slim form of Silver. His eyes frozen to her, lusting, aching to have her to love and hold. Sabriel felt her skin heating up, her power rising. She saw red.  
  
She spun round and marched (death march) right over to the pubescent teen and stared him right in his pervy little eyes.  
  
"Why are you staring at my sister in that disgusting manner!" She snapped, her voice oozing fury.  
  
Tidus froze, he looked into her crimson eyes, sparkling with the hint of a fight and backed away, holding up his hands as a gesture of surrender.  
  
He bowed his head and walked away, cursing and vowing to rid his life of that troublesome neko-oni. He so desperately lusted after the younger sister and would do anything to have her.  
  
Sabriel stormed up to her sister, put her arms around Silver's shoulders then marched her out of the school, followed by the hopelessly in love Shadow. He trailed after them, all the time, staring fixatedly at Sabriel's ass.  
  
Sabriel noticed this, as did several other people who turned around to watch what the xanthippe did to him. Sabriel spun round and kicked Shadow in the teeth.  
  
"Keep your eyes to yourself before I rip them out!" She snarled.  
  
Silver bit her lip and mouthed to her friend 'You okay?' he nodded and straightened out his jaw.  
  
'Great,' He thought, 'Now with my face in this state, who's going to look at me? Oh... I just HAD to have gym next didn't I? I just had to be surrounded by all the pretty girls... short skirts... pom-poms.... Stop it!' _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Pe3We3 - Yo peeps how'd you like it,  
  
Black Wolf Meleny- I liked it what 'bout you vicious?  
  
Vampyre Neko: **scowls at pet name** it's okay, but it will get better. 


	2. Shelia

Silver-Hi peoples! Those two are making me start the fic, evil peoples, well since I am writing first, I'll make a Squall/Zell/ Seifer/ Irvine/ Kuja/ Zaidane/ Tidus/ cloud! How you like them apples?! (To readers- I'm not going to, I hate gayness.) Kaze is OOC because we want him to be!   
  
S/N= Silver Note (Like Author's note)   
  
V/N= Vampyre Note   
  
P/N= Pe3we3 note   
  
Silver- We own not anything of Final Fantasy though we would love to. I own Silver, Shelia, Mica, Catalina and Lia. (Lee-ah) Now you two, you own who?   
  
Vampyre Neko: Umm...Sabriel   
  
Silver- lol   
  
Shadow - I'm just here to make the numbers go up, lol,   
  
Robin High-chap-2- Shelia (She-La)   
  
Silver sat in study hall doing Spanish homework when her cell phone rang.   
  
"Silver." Silver said, talking on a small black verison flip phone.   
  
"Where are you?" It was Shadow   
  
"I told you two I have after school classes, Why do you think I didn't go home?" she asked, looking down at her paper. 'La Madre de mi padre es mi abuela ' Silver thought to herself.   
  
"I'll be home after training ok? Bye." She said and flipped off her phone and put it back on her pants waste band.   
  
"Class please, we have a new student." A black man with gray hair wearing blue jeans and a red shirt said. Silver looked up to see the new kid.   
  
A boy with waste length red hair with a ribbon in it stepped forward. Over his eyes were black sunglasses and the right lens was missing. His eyes were cold and unwelcoming. He was wearing brown slacks, a black cape with an X over the gold button that held it together, over his right shoulder, and under that he wore a black tank top with a brown long sleeved shirt under it.   
  
"Please tell us your name." the teacher said.   
  
"Kaze." the boy said, looking around the classroom, his eyes landing on Silver. Their eyes locked for a moment and Silver averted her gaze when she dropped her pencil.   
  
"Kaze? What's your last name?" The man asked, but than regretted it when Kaze glared at the man.   
  
"Ok, please take a seat next to Silver, Silver be a dear and raise your hand." The man said.   
  
Silver raised her hand and Kaze walked over and sat on the right of her.   
  
"Hi Kaze, I'm Silver." Silver said, putting a hand out, but took it back when Kaze just looked at her hand.   
  
"So where do you have to go after this class?" Silver asked him. Kaze looked at a piece of green paper.   
  
"Training." He said.   
  
Silver smiled and said "Me to, I'll show ya where to go." Silver said.   
  
After a few minuets the bell rang and everyone stood up, Silver grabbed her black bag and Kaze followed her out of the room.   
  
Silver turned left into the training center.   
  
"Silver" the same teacher that she just had said. "Here Mr. White." (S/N Ironic huh? Black man with the last name white, ma daddy's like that, black and his last names white.)   
  
Kaze followed Silver to the side of the giant room. It was filled with plants and you could hear the roars of T-Rexours and grats.   
  
"Off you heathens go." Mr. White said.   
  
"Ok, the object is to kill as many monsters as you can, than when you hear a whistle you come back." Silver said, Kaze nodded and left. Silver ran off looking for something to kill.   
  
30 minuets later   
  
Silver was sitting in the main room of the training center with the rest of the class.   
  
"Silver." Mr. White said.   
  
" 6 T-Rexours and 16 grats." She said, looking around for Kaze.   
  
"Kaze" Mr. White said, no voice came up, but that a loud roar was herd.   
  
"The beast got lose!" Mr. White yelled. Everyone stood up and ran, not Silver though, well she ran, but in the direction of the beast.   
  
When Silver arrived on the scene she saw a giant red ogre with a dragon's tail and horns.   
  
"Cross breeding is so disgusting." she said.   
  
She heard Kaze shout something than herd   
  
"They cry of the dark spirit, Dark Green! The one that does not forgive creation, Virgin white! And finally, the one that freezes everything, Ice Blue! Shine! Summoned creature Shiva!" Kaze yelled and shot a giant golden gun.   
  
"Dark elements hear my plea, send white and blue up to me. I summon you Shelia Wolf of Shiva!" (S/N I know corny, leave me alone) Silver cried and a giant white wolf with blue eyes ran next to Shiva, Kaze looked at Silver who smirked.   
  
The two watched as the summons faded into ice. The ice crumbled and so did the droger. (Half dragon half ogre)   
  
"I didn't know you were the one with the magun." Silver said.   
  
"I didn't know you were the one that could summon dark elements." He said.   
  
"In any case this is between you and me, now lets go." Silver said, walking away. Kaze looked at her than saw the tattoo on her neck 'Aurora' his eyes widened at the name.   
  
Back at the Ranch (Back at Sabriel's house people, I got it off of series of unfortunate events)   
  
(Neko takes over now)   
  
Sabriel licked her lips agitatedly and crossed on foot over the other sighing. She swished her hair to one side and focused on her sister's battle in her mind, she was proud of Silver, Silver had come far these last few months,   
  
"Sab-"   
  
"Don't call me that!" Sabriel snapped at Shadow.   
  
"What is it that you can't stand about me? Why is it that whenever I do to try and impress you, you turn your nose up?" He demanded.   
  
"You think those pathetic antics of yours will impress me? Do you think I haven't seen the slaying of a behemoth in that fashion before? Let me tell you something! I grew up around people pulling stunts like that all the time to save their lives, you doing it to show off only angers me. My brother pulled little tricks like that and this is how we ended up on this Anubis forsaken spit of rock that YOU call a planet!"   
  
"I... I didn't know slaying ran so deep under your skin. I'll just let you die next time." Shadow said, turning away from her,   
  
Sabriel laughed out loud, "You think I will be killed so easily? Think again. I am a high princess of the once thriving and powerful planet Astarael, I am trained highly in more fighting styles than strange hair styles you have ever seen. I possess the power to draw up light and dark elements, colliding the forces in one tremendous bout of extraordinary power, you are more of a moronic peon than I first thought... my destruction is prophesized to only come by my own hand."   
  
"And what is THAT supposed to mean?"   
  
"Shut up, I'm trying to focus... something isn't quite right about this battle."   
  
Back at the ranch   
  
(Silver)   
  
"Aurora Katsuyami, you are under arrest!" Kaze said, pointing a red gun at her.   
  
"How'd you know?!" Silver turned around and yelled   
  
"Your tattoo." Kaze said.   
  
Silver stood there stunned, running over her past plans. Kaze shot at her and she fell to the ground bleeding, but before she blacked out she chanted some words and cast curse on him and said quietly "Sabriel, help-" before she could finish she was out.   
  
Back with Sabriel and Shadow   
  
Sabriel's head shot up. Her pupils contracted and her teeth were bared. Her red eyes shot at Shadow whose expression was completely incredulous.   
  
Growling, she bit down on her tongue and drank the blood to the back of her throat, awakening the power of her ancient bloodlines. Her long hair wrapped around her as her body grew longer and more muscular. When the transformation was complete, Shadow could make out the resemblance in the beast-cat that stood there to Sabriel, the beast-cats eyes were an ominous red.   
  
He jumped back as the giant neko rose and darted towards the battle. He focused his energy and began to levitate, using as much speed as he could to catch up to her and protect his friend Silver.   
  
Sabriel reached the battle and stood over her younger sister's unconscious body and snarled aggressively at Kaze. She padded over to him and transformed again, taking on her soul form. She stared into his eyes and sought out what she needed, the boy was a bounty hunter, but not of the common sort. He held amazing power and skill. He was also cursed.   
  
A Potestas Codex had been skillfully embedded into his mind without him knowing. Sabriel recognized Silver's magical signature in the spell and smiled all-knowingly.   
  
"You may have taken my sister down, Kaze, but now you will have to deal with me!" She declared, preparing her body and mind to battle.   
  
"Sabriel is your name now, is it not? I wonder if you have a tattoo to give away whom you were before. You shall fall as your pathetic sister already has done." Kaze shot back at her. He readied his crimson gun and took aim.   
  
"You are a traitor Kaze. I shall not forgive you for what you have done, you will not take me down."   
  
The two warriors lunged at each other, bullets filled the sky carrying with them the mist of a special gunpowder used to paralyze demonic beings. Sabriel had anticipated that, a black scarf was wrapped over her mouth protecting her from the substance. Her claws were trained on him, and after a few direct strokes of feral swipes the hunter fell to his knees and his mind caved from blood loss and exhaustion.   
  
Sabriel bound his limbs with another spell and silently thanked her sister for making sure he did not unleash the true power he held. She lifted her sister into her arms and walked away, dragging the bounty hunter after her. She scowled as Shadow reached the battlefield, far too late.   
  
"Need any help?" He asked, landing beside his crush. He reached forward to take Silver from Sabriel's arms and snapped them back again as Sabriel hissed protectively.   
  
"We are fine! Go home Shadow!" She snapped.  
  
Shadow was taken aback by Sabriel but did as she asked  
  
The end!  
  
Silver-Hope ya guys liked it! I did, I feel so loved, and Sab came and saved me!   
  
Vampyre Neko: Any time mai ritoru neechan. Can't have that ebil hunter take us down, can we?  
  
Silver- Nope, we kill all who get in our way! 


End file.
